Of Unicorns and Omen (AMoS: Third Time's the Charm)
Of Unicorns and Omen is the first episode of A Manor of Speaking: Third Time's the Charm. Summary Introduction The War™️ has ended. These are prosperous times for Regency Britain. Heatherford on Sea, near Norwitch in Flockshire County, is a pleasant town surrounded by fields and forests. This great spot for leisure is built on a gray and rocky island in the eastern part of the UK. The ley lines at its edge attracted a branch of the Royal College of Wizardry. The headmaster of the College, Dr. Leopold Wyverstone, competes for influence with Lady Felicity Allerton-Pickering, the head of the gossipy, meddling Local Witches Association. Lady Felicity, a thirty-seven year-old-dowager, lives on her Estate with her son Alexander Abednego, a very eligible young man getting ready to attend the College. Faye Greene, Felicity's sister, is a frequent guest. The tall, thin, young woman with black hair and blue eyes is already a student at the College and lives with her generous patron, Lady Isabella Poppington. First novel phase Miss Persephone Finch has been hired to tutor young Alexander and has just arrived. A servant leads this stern-looking, conservatively dressed young woman to the garden where Lady Felicity, whose white hair is visible under her sun bonnet, greets her and introduces both herself and Mathilda Balfour, a member of the Local Witches Association. Alexander is visible in the distance, holding a croquet mallet and excitedly going from person to person in the group around him. Alexander is in turn introduced to his Nice! tutor — whom this unconventional greeting stuns for a second. The young student is interested in charms; what he will dedicate himself to he still has time to figure out. The conversation goes on: goals, studies; his brothers and sisters who have turned out well ... Alexander has stopped paying attention. A gentleman in a robe that flows out behind him enters the conversation after levitating himself a cup of tea: Dr. Leopold Wyverstone — it is lovely to have him, as always — is introduced to Miss Finch. He actually remembers that she graduated from the College ... and changes the color of his robe. While this conversation drags on, Alexander plays golf with his croquet mallet. Felicity calls Faye away from the fresh fruit refreshment area where she is talking to people her age so that she greets the headmaster and the new tutor. Persephone tells the current student that she herself attended Potions and Alchemy. She also notes how beauty runs in Faye's family, a compliment that pleases Felicity. They all sit down; Dr. Wyverstone invites his host to the College and is welcomed to enjoy the gin in return. Meanwhile, a dark and mature woman appears with a poof! and saunters in Alexander's direction. Alexander is sorry her invitation got lost. The lady berates him for going to the College only to make his mother happy: he is greater than anyone else's concern, and besides, she herself has only attended the College of the World. He may wellbe able to keep walking with her in the evenings; they will still be feeling his head with nonsense. Alexander’s enthusiasm about joining the wizardball team — he was top of his last school in wizardball at his last school — makes his companion roll her eyes. Faye approaches; Alexander introduces his Friend Letitia, who likes her refreshing lack of ostentation. Letitia then excuses herself and secretly casts a spell to attach her name to Alexander’s love for wizardballAlex accepts the resolve token it takes Letitia to be successful. Letitia looks forward to cheering him on … and celebrating after. First reputation phase Lady Felicity gets the positive trait reserved. Persephone gains clever (positive) and outsider (negative). Faye is oblivious (negative) and kind (positive). The College' influence remains at its initial authoritative. The Witches Associaion's increases by one thanks to Felicity's positive trait. The College prepares a decree: only licensed wands can be bought and sold. Rumors and scandals A rumor is spread that the newly arrived tutor is fleeing a scandal. Also, it seems that the Local Witches Association is falling apart by attrition, as no new members were recruited in the last three yearsIn Lauren's words, they’re basically dead, they need some fresh blood.. Another rumor besets the College: the headmaster is a drunkard and a philanderer. First epistolary phase Faye thanks her dad for giving her the opportunity to study at the College despite his reluctance. Elaine Merrett, the librarian at the College of Wizardry, invites her dear friend Persephone to visit her at any time. Persephone seeks counsel and assistance from her uncle Hugh Lamington, a professor at the Excelsior branch of the College where she used to be a student, about the lion's den she fears she's walked into, and visions of danger that have been striking at her core. Alexander loved seeing Letitia the party. He asks that she forgive his mother's behavior toward her and suggests his lover introduce herself to Lady Felicity in a way respectful both of Letitia's and his mom’s wishes. He also recounts he practiced wizardball last night and couldn't stop thinking about her and it was wonderful. He signs his letter and draws a heart he charms so that it glittersLauren's comment: I'm so sorry, Letitia.. Amelia Periwinkle introduces herself in a letter to Lady Felicity as the new Inquisitor General of The Local Witches Association for the Eastern United Kingdom district. She announces her upcoming visit, which, she's sure, will be just fine. Lady Felicity pens a polite response. She tosses her letter into the fire ... and off it goes towards its recipient. Letitia reportsto a Gregor Fitzwilliam that the plan proceeds a bit more glittery than anticipated but otherwise smoothly as she has been summoned to the home. She signs with a big swishy L. Fitzwilliam replies, in code, Understood. AlexAndre has missed his best friend Lucian Frey on the wizardball pitch all summer. His unicorn has missed riding alongside Lucian's. He's excited Lucian will join him at the College in just a few short weeks. This multimedia letter of his starts firing non-firy fireworks and playing party music when opened. Second novel phase Persephone meets her friend at the library A few days after her arrival, Persephone pays a visit to her friend Elaine at the library of the College of WizardryIn Lauren's words, They are the Wizards '''on' the Coast.. This school's reputation is quite established. It was built hundreds of years ago on ley lines. Some local wizard heads argue these magical powers may have since dwindled to the extent that it should be moved to a more powerful magical location. Such a momentous decision, however, can't be taken too quickly. Persephone winds her way through the cloistered walls and buildings of this old university. She goes past students already wandering the halls even though the College won't be in session before another few weeks. Among these dedicated students is Faye; she is studying in a corner of the library, trying to be ahead in classes and be done with her summer reading list by the end of the summer. Outside the window, she can see her nephew Alexander running his unicorn up and down the wizardball pitch. Inside the library are stack upon stack of perfectly organized not-dusty, well-kept books. Several books are levitating around to meet the demands of current patrons. Elaine Merrett, a statuesque — tall, a little bit on the broad-shouldered side — young woman, is wearing a pair of trousers, a vest over a shirt, and a very stylish cravat at her neck. Her curled hair is pinned up and out of the way; she has a pair of spectacles on — mostly for the esthetic: when she arrived at the library people tended to not take her seriously, they would redirect het to the sports department; donning the spectacles has helped a little bit with her appearance as an academic. The library is pretty quiet when Persephone enters and triggers a bell. The chiming bell has Elaine poke her head out from her dusting and from the books she was putting away. She welcomes her friend in and offers to commandeer a seat, perhaps prestidigitate some tea. As she inquires about the Allerton-Pickerings — a name sheAnd not Lizzie, as Lizzie made it clear she was not forgetting her own character's name. stumbles on —, Persephone reckons that ''you could write a whole book with just their names. These peerage folk, they like to stack names on so much, it's almost as if they're paid by the word. Persephone is grateful for the diversion, as she finds her charge ... challenging. Besides, Elaine is one of a few people she trusts enough to talk about the visions she’s been experiencing since showing up at the house. Elaine has no personal experience with visions, but has read quite a bit about them, of course. She has access to a number of books about those who had them, and about those who studied them. Prompted by her friend, Persephone proceeds to explain how the environment of such a house felt constricting at first; but when she saw Alexander for the first time, it was as if a bolt of lightning had traveled across her face. She thought nothing of it: perhaps it was a coincidence, or perhaps it was the sun. But during her sleep that night, she felt an overwhelming sense of danger and that night's sleep, it was just a swerving cloud; but the second night, the same dream came back. She is certain it was Alexander; he was wearing clothes she had not seen, and he was in great distress. Elaine reformulates what Persephone just said, adds that Alexander is not that much younger than they are, and chuckles when Persephone asks if she should be concerned: Maybe a little, because of his reputation. Persephone still can't explain her sense of foreboding. Elaine leans in and whispers: maybe Persephone was struck by Alexander's not inconsiderable good looks? Persephone thought had greater respect for her than that. Meanwhile, Alexander is riding his unicorn and smiling; his rippling abs are visible and his hair is gently flying out behind him as he plays wizardball: he just sparkles in all light. Persephone just thinks her charge needs help to become stronger and healthy. Still, her nervousness shows in the vigor which which she shakes her fan. And that doesn't explain the sense of foreboding. Elaine has known her friend so long, she reckons there must be more to her visions — the likes of which she hasn't had before — than a flight of fancy or the capricious whims of rippling abs. There are tomes she thinks they could consult; these things, however, do tend to be a little tricky, as a lot of folks who, throughout the ages, have proclaimed that their dreams are visions have not exactly been met with a lot of admiration. Persephone is not looking for admiration; she seeks protection. This sense of foreboding is palpable. Elaine clarifies that what they are going to read won't be generous in their consideration of the one having the visions. She charges off to one of the aisles: So, let's go find something to research! Persephone smiles, hikes up her skirts and follows after her. That feels like old times, and they giggle as they run, at breakneck speed, in a moment of impropriety, through the stacks''At that point, Lauren feigns shock.. Meanwhile, Faye recognized Persephone, noted that as a bit odd, but didn't think anything of it. She did not listen to the two friends' conversation. Her totally normal cat Gibson, on the other hand, is casually stalking them through the aisles right now. He has been listening in to all of this, and may or may not tell Faye about it. Gibson is totally not a giant miniature house tiger''NftE: I think Lauren had a certain cat named Gibson and related to a certain Anna, in mind.. Professor Ellis has a mission for Faye Professor Esmeralda Ellis is also in the library, doing some research. At 4'11", she is pretty short but she is a very imposing figure — not in a scary way though, she's just so intelligent. Her hair is pulled back into a nice neat bun which is kind of a dark honey gold color and her eyes are purple. She is wearing a really beautiful blue and gold cape and a very nice suit. She is standing in a corner, books floating around her as she is drawing sigils she is studying. She can still pay attention to all the conversations happening in the room, and she is particularly interested in what she is hearing because she has been researching some sigils she has recently been finding around the woods and the countryside. She has noticed some things and she is trying to figure out what kind of landscape they are forming; she is not sure what she has just heard is connected but feels it might be; besides, she did hear a student ask for help. As Faye is ready to leave, she turns down an aisle to pick up a book. Just down this aisle, she sees the demigod figure of Professor Esmeralda Ellis. The professor, not looking away from what she is doing, asks her to come for a moment. Faye is giddy at the opportunity to help her. Professor Ellis inquires about the family friends with whom she stays, Lord and Lady Poppington. It is lovely, but the professor is more interested in the time Faye spends at her sister's estate, and more particularly in the woods that surround it. Faye has only enjoyed walks in the woods on rare occasions, lately. She might still be helpful: the professor says a few words, makes a little flick, and a book comes to Faye; it opens up and comes to a page with some sigils. Professor Ellis would like for Faye to learn everything she can about these symbols; all she has to do is take a walk in the woods and see if she comes across anything that is reminiscent of them. Faye answers would be delighted to help. She adds, in an internal monologue, that this is wonderful; that getting into an early start on her studies would pay off in some way, perhaps some extra credits with Professor Ellis; it is amazing; she can't believe she is involved in a project with, of all people, Professor Ellis; but now she can't remember what the professor wants her to do; she forces herself to breathe, breathe, breathe; she still can't remember but she will figure it out. The professor senses Faye's nervousness; she offers the student the protection of her familiar, a casual griffinNftE: I've chosen — arbitrarily — one of several possible spellings. , should anything ... unexpected arrive in the woods. Faye thanks her — it's'' quite an honor'' — and looks at the curled up griffin, which then looks up and seems inconvenienced''NftE'': Putting a word on Lauren's facial expression, here.. Gibson, meanwhile, is walking in the corner of a bookshelf. Professor Ellis, still drawing sigils, brings up a nice amethyst pendulum on a silver chain with a flick of her wand; Faye is to keep it with her: it will allow the professor to find her if she gets separated from the griffin. Faye thanks the professor and, nodding energetically, promises to do her best to help. She'll get started right away ... except she actually gets distracted by some books somewhere else in the library. The griffin gets to his paws, very slowly, saunters past his master and bumps into her "accidentally". Don't give me that look!, she says, you know how I feel about my students. I want you to look after this one. He just walks out grumpily; he'd rather eat the child than take care of her. The witches meet at the Allerton-Pickering estate The Local Witches Association has its next meeting at the estate of its leader. It actually has quite large a number of members, but they are all matrons, none of whom less than thirty-five. Lady Felicity adjusts her spectacles, offers tea and crumpets — but no mead. She signals the beginning of the session by tapping her wand on her teacup. They must attend to business regarding an important announcement she has to make; she adds, in a mysterious tone, that she has received a letter. The author is the new inquisitor general, a twenty-something young woman named Amelia Periwinkle; she means to come and inspect the association, yes, and she means to do so within the fortnight, yes. Among the indignant reactions: It should be illegal!NftE: and thus started a meme. Lady Felicity then evokes the vicious, entirely unfounded, rumors that the association is dying. Gasps are heard, and one witch protests: I am not even basically dead; I'm a spry thirty-five! Speaking of which, the ladies will start a collection basket for the family of the recently departed Maureen. The vicious rumors need to be addressed, because of the threats of the College of Wizardry and ... it should be illegal!NftE: QED! Lady Felicity thinks they should host themselves a little soirée in which the young ladies, particularly those from the College, would hear a case for patronizing the Local Witches Association. At this point, one lady feels she has to bring up the elephant in the room, not the animal, but the other one, Felicity's sister — a metaphorical one. She and the new tutor are both with the wizards. Perhaps Lady Felicity is not fit to lead if she can't even lead among her own kin: You never managed to recruit them, too; yes. Lady Felicity makes her case: Miss Finch has just arrived. Even Rebecca, her accuser, couldn't recruit an employee who has only just arrived. As for Faye, she is Felicity's older sister''NftE'': the explanation for this apparent paradox comes later. and as such it is outside of propriety for her to tell Faye what to do. Rebecca is not convinced; she now brings up Alexander. Still, all agree, including Rebecca, that none of them wants Alexander with us and that Felicity actually does them all quite a favor by not inviting him to the association. Geraldine''NftE'': I think it's Genevieve, at least. At any rate, it is the older witch played by Cheryl. The other named witches are Anna's Matilda, as well as Irene and Rebecca, both played by Lauren., the It should be illegal! lady, raises the issue of the decree about the wands, which is not just a rumor. Granted, the College has not voted on it yet, but you know, once they set get their mind set to something ... Rebecca strongly affirms that all wands should be legal!, including her bespoke business selling wands on spellsy. Geraldine resents this attempt by the College to take them out of business. Felicity recaps the issue: Why should the College have final say on who can and cannot produce a wand? I think this is a cause, ladies, for us to charge of! Geraldine agrees: Shouldn't be illegal! Lady Felicity reckons it is time for them to secure their petticoats and take radical action ... write a letter! Her fellow witches gasp. Felicity continues: the Local Witches Association should make their disagreement with the College's upcoming decree most well known, in strong language, and let them know that If they do not rescind their decree, we shall be forced to action. Obviously, they would also invite them to their bake sale: they do have a lot of money. The association will put on flyers ... glowing flyers, the little birds carrying messages. The secretary''NftE'': Irene, or Rebecca. It's not very clear from my notes, as Lauren played both. takes notes, as is her station. They can now resume their drinking; the host still has some port left. Lady Felicity has another idea: if the headmaster of the College comes, he shall undermine himself, what with his drinking and his philandering; they do mean to expose him in a subtle, respectable sort of way — Not poison! Not hexing! They all agree to keep spreading the information and keep an eye for further opportunities to take advantage of this situation. All of these things they must do most subreptitiously, because they don't want the inquisitor general getting a wind of it. They will invite her to the luncheon, but not tell her about discrediting the headmaster, or about Alexander. The inquisitor general is marriageable and Felicity is not interested in wedding her son to her. The lady proceed to give themselves code names; the Eagle, the Rat. In an aside, Felicity reckons Matilda is the most cunning of her associates. To the other associates she only points at the tea, the cakes and the port ... And then we shall resume our crochet. Meeting adjourned!''It was suggested, in ensuing comments, that storybrewers create a dowager expansion: ''Get yourself a dowager! Also, @Fractured_Avatar13 asked in chat:'' So in modern parlance: Are they trying to get her son to seduce and bed the inquisitor.'' Alexander studies with Persephone In the next scene, Alexander has been studying with Persephone... And not with Cheryl's other character, Letitia. There may be a cube-shaped room somewhere, as suggested by Lauren — with help from Lizzie to remember Felicity's last name —, but this is not Leviathan and Cheryl didn't have that kind of "studying" in mind. for thirty minutes ... and Alexander has difficulties studying more than ten minutes at a time. Persephone has a new rule: every time he gets up, he has to remember a new fact. Right now, she needs him to remember that'' potions with tincture of bat wing are only used in emergency situations''. He asks why, and she finds it excellent because an inquisitive nature will always serve a student well. This ingredient is a volatory''NftE'': Not sure I heard well. This is my best shot. agent one only wants to use in situations where the risk is worth the reward: use it for a makeup spell, for example, you'd be likely to end up with the pox. Alexander would like to know if, hypothetically, the side effects could still manifest after a week. Persephone, therefore, thinks he has taken one of these potions. No!, he says, giggling. She asks: What makes you happy? Letitia, comes the answer. Her reaction: Well, that's something. He confesses that Letitia made him take potions —''little of this, little of that'' — to sparkle a little; he has been mixing things that are in the library. Alexander asks himselfAfter Anna spends a monologue on him. if he is in trouble; how he can make everybody happy at the same time. Why is it so hard? He doesn't think his tutor likes him very much; she has to see him play sports, then she'll know he's a great student — his coach says he's great. That will work! He says the end aloud. He can now go outside if he wants to. Persephone asks him a question before he gets up: Do you own a purple smoking jacket? He does, lots of them. He doesn't own one with sage leaves embroidered along the edges of the lower portion of the coat, though. But that sounds great to him; he should get one now. This leaves Persephone very confused: it was good and then it was bad. Now she wants him to set one goal for himself that doesn't involve his mother or Leticia. It may involve sports, because it sounds like what his heart desires. As it seems to disappoint Persephone, and Alexander will prove to her that he is a good student, he asks, instead: How can you help me make more people smile? Persephone reckons that's a noble desire, and it certainly seems a basis upon which they can build his education: tomorrow morning she will bring him a charm recipe that they can work on together. She adds that We can get out, and he answers with a double Yes! They head to the stables: Alexander wants to show Persephone his unicornLauren: Describe your unicorn for me, please., Hero. It's magnificent, huge, and very muscular. It was very white at first, but Persephone can see colors on it. Hero looks very excited to see Alexander. Persephone says: It's very nice to meet you, Hero. Heroa.k.a. Lauren. neighs. Alexander has another unicorn, if Persephone would like to ride along with him ... if she knows how to ride. Persephone only has experience riding horses; With a unicorn you must also communicate with your feelings, Alexander explains; unicorns are able to sense a lot of what you feel, and so you have to be pure of heart in order to ride well. Alexander doesn't think Persephone has to fret over scaring his unicorn. If she would like to ride one less large than Hero, he has several that are a little smaller. Persephone picks a smaller blue iridescent oneAlso played by Lauren.: It seems like we'll get along for a bit. She should put her hands just like a horse, just like normal. As Alexander touches his tutor's hand to help her get into the unicorn, she gets a shock again, and that gives the unicornPlayed, again, by you-know-who. a bit of a start as well. Persephone gasps. Alexander has never seen this unicorn act that way before, but: Well, what a good place to start a new relationship: only up from here! Persephone agrees. Then she asks Alexander to take care of himself, because she worries about him. Alexander is sorry he's given her reason to be concerned about him. He's certainly taken a few too many potions, but everything is all right: he glistens a little bit when he sweats now, but he's working on it''NftE'': And no, Lauren, he doesn't have gills or something behind his ears.. Persephone tells him, admiringly: You and Hero cut a majestic figure. They saunter off into the woods for a nice little ride, into the afternoon light, glistening as they go. Second reputation phase The College of Wizard still has an authoritative reputation and passes the decree about wands. With All in favor; the ayes have it; motion carried!, only officially licensed wands can be bought and sold in the county of Flockshire. Second epistolary phase As agreed, the Witches association pens a strongly worded letter to the headmaster and the trustees of the College of Wizardry. The decree relative to wands is of great concern to the Local Witches Association, still a valid and influential society. It has been undertaken with no consideration for the local economy and local users. As the college doesn't speak for the whole community, the Local Witches Association requests that the decree be limited to the College's students, so as not to impact local wand makers and purchasers not affiliated with the College. Lady Felicity, Geraldine, Irene and Rebecca all sign the letters. In a letter to the headmaster of the College of Wizardry, Professor Ellis writes expresses her disappointment that her dissenting opinion regarding the decree about wands was ignored, By outlawing experimentation in wand technology coming from basement tinkerers and hill witches and swamp witches, it will limit the growth of the wizarding and witching worlds. If the decree stands, Professor Ellis may have to go elsewhere for employment. The professor charms her letter with an ice charm. Letitia writes to Alexander. His last letter left a twinkle in her eye and a fire in her heart. After seeing him on Hero, she is certain he is ascending to new heights. She is ready to meet his mother: she would like to be his companion at the Local Witches Association's Cotillion in a fortnight. She signs by sending all her love; a waning moon appears when the letter is opened. Dr. Leopold Wyverstone, or rather the secretary of the headmaster, replies to the Local Witches Association with the Regency equivalent of an auto-response e-mail: Thank you so much for recent enquiry ... Dr. Wyverstone himself replies to Professor Ellis: he is sorry that her dissenting wasn't considered. The College, however, is a democratic institution and there were not enough opinions to prevent this decree from passing. He offers to meet the professor, whom they truly love having at the College. Lady Felicity responds to the automatic reply. Both her original letter and her response end up in the hands of the Local Magical Press. The Local Witches express their discontent and urge the public to also write to the College, expressing their own concern and discontent. The Local Witches Association wants to serve as good members of the community. Upkeep phase The players get to use their remaining monologue tokens. Persephone has a monologueon Anna's request. about Alexander after their ride together: she was astonished to see him in such glorious fashion in the forest, to witness his symbiosis with Hero, the connection they built; he's almost changed with Hero and she can certainly do great things with him. But in contrast to his joy, there is still sense of foreboding looming. Persephone is perplexed and vexed and also hopeful. She looks forward to their next ride in the forest ... against her better judgment. Lady Felicity gets a monologueRequested by Cheryl. about the dwindling membership of the Local Witches Association. She is fond of the members of the Local Witches Association; she doesn't like the idea of bringing a young upstart who will change methods. At thirty-seven, she herself is of advancing age, and has many other women at thirty-seven around. Perhaps they do need to bring young women, around thirty, thirty-twoHere, Lauren remarks that there is a fine line between young and old. . They deserve to be respected by these old College windbags.NftE: My notes mention a problem that will take care of itself. It could be a reference to the upcoming moment of reckoning for the headmaster. At the end of the phase, all of the main characters get an extra token. Notes Category:A Manor of Speaking